


Requiring Proof

by KissMeDeadly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid asked Luke if he required proof of his sexuality, he wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiring Proof

  


“You're requiring proof? How would that work, exactly?” 

The minute the words came out of Reid’s mouth he knew it’d been the wrong thing to say. Image after image of exactly how proving his sexuality to Luke could work popped into his head. Each was dirtier than the last.  He felt his cock start to get hard. Wrapped up in the fantasies invading his head, he didn’t notice Luke invade his personal space until Luke’s voice pulled him out of his head.

“Oh I’ve got proof.” Luke said, smiling. Reid didn’t have to look down to know what Luke was talking about. He was fully hard now and his jeans did nothing to hide it; if anything they just made it more noticeable.  He stood up, meaning to get away from Luke. He hadn’t lied when he said he’d never hidden, apologized for, or been ashamed of who he was but he hadn’t wanted Luke to know that he was attracted to him. He was embarrassed that his quick mouth and overactive imagination had allowed his body to betray him.

“Dr. Oliver wait up!” He heard from somewhere behind him. He kept walking. Soon, when they were more out of view, Luke caught up with him, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face him. Luke pulled him closer to him, close enough to where Reid was enveloped by Luke’s scent and close enough for Luke to whisper in his ear

“Why Dr. Oliver are you attracted to me?” He whispered.  Luke pulled back, allowing Reid to look into his eyes but still held his grip on his arm, not allowing him to flee. He was surrounded by Luke. Everything was sending his imagination into overdrive….. the scent of horses and apple pie that was distinctly Luke engulfed his senses, the pressure of Luke’s fingers on his arm, the devious yet somehow innocent at the same time smile on Luke’s lips, and the way Luke was looking at him made him want to melt.

Slowly he nodded, feeling himself start to blush and hating it. This damn kid already had enough leverage on him without knowing that the reason he didn’t want Luke around the hospital is that he can’t think straight around him.

Luke brought his mouth back by Reid’s ear again, he could feel the warmth of his breath sending a shiver down his spine. Luke took Reid’s hand, cupping it to the front of Luke’s jeans and whispered in his ear

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”   He looked into Luke’s eyes which smoldered with desire as he pressed himself into Reid’s hand. Slowly pulling his hand away from Luke’s jeans he pulls Luke’s face close to his, stopping just millimeters away from Luke’s lips, he whispers

“What about Noah?” He needs something, anything to stop this madness. This was not a good idea. 

“We broke up. I’m free to do whatever I want with whoever I want.” Luke whispered before closing the distance between their mouths. Luke ran his tongue across Reid’s lower lip, causing him to open his mouth, allowing Luke access. 

As they kissed, Reid walked them until Luke’s back was pressed against the wall. Pressed up against him, feeling Luke’s arousal pressed into his hip he forgot where he was. His hands moved to unbutton Luke’s jeans but Luke stopped him, pulling away.

“Not here.” Luke whispered, looking around. It took Reid a moment for his lust soaked brain to remember that while they were out of sight they were still in the lobby at the Lakeview. He’s embarrassed at himself, he’s a grown man not a hormone controlled teenager. 

“Tell me you have a room here?” He says still pressed against Luke.  When Luke nodded, he took Luke’s hand, and went to the elevators. When the door closed, Luke pressed the button for the floor they wanted before pushing him against the wall and kissing him again. He runs his hands down Luke’s back and over his ass, pulling him even closer, grinding his hips into Luke.  

Finally in the privacy of the hotel room, he pushed Luke against the door, forcefully taking his mouth. Their tongues clashed for several moments before he felt Luke turning him around so his back was against the door. Luke’s mouth followed his hands as he unbuttoned his shirt.  He groaned as Luke took one of his nipples in his mouth. Meanwhile Luke’s hands were undoing his jeans. 

He pulled at Luke’s shirt while Luke pushed at his jeans. He gasped in Luke’s mouth as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke him. Sinking to his knees, Luke blows a gush of warm breath on the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth. Reid closed his eyes as his hands entangled themselves in Luke’s hair. 

Luke’s fingers dig into his hips as he holds him still. Reid forces his eyes open as he still can’t believe he’s in a hotel room with Luke Snyder on his knees in front of him. He remembers back to the first time he laid eyes on Luke, standing in that hospital corridor waiting for him and that moron of an ex to show up. The argument that ensued, he’d been more irritated that he was turned on by this kid than he was by being forced to be there.  He’d tried desperately to get away from this incredibly annoying yet attractive guy that left him harder than he’d ever been without being touched and took away his ability to think straight.  Ironically the more he tried to stay away the more Luke seemed to be around. 

Luke doing this thing with his tongue against the underside of his cock brought him back to the present.   His orgasm takes him hard and fast, leaving barely enough time to warn Luke before he’s coming in his mouth. Riding the aftershocks of his orgasm, he pulls Luke up, smashing their mouths together and tasting himself there he makes quick work of getting both him and Luke naked. 

Seeing Luke naked for the first time takes his breath. He walks Luke backwards until the bed forces him to sit. He takes Luke’s mouth again in a playful fight for dominance. Kissing and sucking up his jaw and down his throat, he pauses long enough to suck a hickey onto Luke’s collarbone. He continues kissing down Luke’s chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking, he works his way down to Luke’s stomach. Licking around Luke’s belly button before dipping his tongue in, he notices Luke tense. It only takes him moments to discover what’s causing the tension. A scar stretching along Luke’s side, Reid carefully runs his fingers along the white raised line, turning Luke slightly, he sees more scars. 

His mouth explores every inch of Luke’s skin determined to make Luke feel all the sexual frustration he’d been feeling since coming to the town time forgot.  Soon Luke’s trembling beneath him, he’s hard again and on the verge of trembling himself. He gets up, getting a condom from his wallet and comes back over to Luke where he positions himself between Luke’s legs and licks Luke’s entrance before shoving his tongue up inside Luke.  

Using his tongue and fingers he opens and lubes Luke up. Finally with one quick thrust, he’s inside Luke. He groans at the tight heat.   Going slowly, giving Luke’s body time to adjust, he starts to thrust. When he hit’s Luke’s prostate Luke comes squeezing his muscles around his cock, causing him to come hard. 

“What just happened?” Luke said.

“Uh… we had sex.”

“No, I know that. What I mean is we don’t like each other so you can understand why I’d be a little confused.”

“I never didn’t like you.”

“You told me point blank you didn’t like me.”

“I know. I didn’t like how you got me here, and more than that I didn’t like the way you threw me off balance.”

“Okay, now I’m more confused.”

“One minute I’m so annoyed I’d hit you if I didn’t have to protect my hands, the next minute I’m so turned on I want to push you against the nearest wall. It confuses me, throws me way off balance. Okay now that I’ve revealed more than I ever cared too, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, it’s not like you were going to join my fan club before this.”

“You have a fan club? Is there anyone in it besides you?” Luke asked.

“Ha Ha. Funny.”

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist but you kind of walked into that one.   I didn’t like you keeping me from the Noah.”  He never realized how Noah misinterpreting what he wanted might hurt Luke but then thinking over what he knew about Noah Mayer, he realized that Noah probably hadn’t misinterpreted anything. Anger started to rise in him as he realized that Noah was using him as an excuse to… no wonder Luke didn’t like him.

“I never tried to keep you away from Noah. I just wanted Noah to keep you away from me. Noah took it the extra step.”  Reid could see the hurt in Luke’s eyes. Time to change the subject

“So where do we go from here?”

“Where do you want to go?” Luke asked

“I want you.”

“You want to have sex again.” Luke stated.

“Well, yes but I also kind of want you and me to be an us.” 

  



End file.
